moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
About the game ﾠﾠ Welcome to Movie Battles 2 a Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy modification featuring the most realistic saber combat in a Star Wars game ever created! Each game is a conflict between two factions, fights are taking place in different locations known from the movies, comics and Star Wars themed video games. MBII not only offers a unique and complete Star Wars experience but it also expands upon the core game's mechanics, bringing players a wide array of new weapons, powers and ways to play the game that weren't avaiable in the original game. ﾠ General game rules * Play in 32-player multiplayer matches that include stat tracking and multiplayer achievements. * Each game consists of timed 5 minute rounds. * All games utilize a Last Man Standing mechanic. This means that, if a player is killed during a round, he will remain dead for the rest of the duration of the round. However, some Classes can purchase an ability which grants them more lives to play in each round. * Each battle pits two teams against eachother - one team defending and the other attacking. * The offensive team must either complete their primary objectives or eliminate all the players of the opposing team to win before time runs out. The defending team has to stop the attackers by either killing them all or by holding them until time runs out. ﾠ ﾠ Features of the gameﾠ Game features ﾠ 5 different game modes (Open Mode, Duel Mode, Semi-Full Authentic, Full Authentic, Legends). 59 maps featuring iconic locations such as Deathstar, Naboo Palace, Kamino and more... ﾠ A teaseﾠ Q: Why is it a good idea to give Movie Battles 2 a try? A: It requires commitment, a lot of patience and steel nerves to be succesful in this game but once you understand what is happening... it's really a nice feeling your work is paying off. Get the real sense of pride and accomplishment by playing Movie Battles 2 NOW! Installation and Setup Requirements * To start playing Movie Battles 2 you need to have Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. Installation process Grab this file from the Official Website and place it inside your GameData folder, then run it. Adjusting your settings * Please make sure your drivers are up to date and nothing is draining your resources from the background! Button mapping ﾠ First steps in the game ﾠ Movie Battles 2 has dueling system so complex it's taking JKA veterans multiple hours to understand all aspects of it. If you are familiar with base game (if you know: special attacks, can perform combos, understand importance of timing your attacks) then you should have it a little easier. Not knowing the basics will put you at serious disadventage thus playing as a Jedi/Sith is recommended when we learn how to be a good Soldiers. Soldier allows you to master melee moves and you get multiple chances per round (Soldiers can have up to 3 respawns - not the only class with multiple lives!). Pistols are a form of sidearm in Movie Battles 2 but do not take them lightly I like to say this game is the Dark Souls of Star Wars because it's so unforgiving and spacing out even for a moment will get you killed. Pistols are always accurate! Headshot from charged shot of upgraded pistol can eliminate you in one hit. As a Soldier class playing against Bounty Hunter/Hero you want to make use of cover and keep firing short series, you can also save a lot of life by correctly timing your crouching. Pistols have very high accuracy what makes them perfect weapons to use while on the move. Basic pistols have different firing modes: charged shot, burst (second is only for BH and a Hero. To access it you need to use alternate firing mode that is usually mouse scroll button). We of course must not forget Clone/Arc pistol(s), this gun is worth talking about because it allows you to bounce bullets from surfaces and if used well you can even hit an enemy feeling safe in his cover. Assault rifles have different versions the most popular one is E-11 known from the movies as Stormtrooper's weapon. It' the gun you will be seeing the most, it's fairly class point cheap and it's doing the job. It has two firing modes one which is slower but very accurate and dealing higher damage and quick fire which isn't accurate as much but allows us to empty the magazine faster in case of close engagement. Classes like Mandalorian and Arc have their own rifles EE-3 favorite toy of Boba Fett and M5 Westar known from Clone Wars for being at disposal of Advanced Recon Commando soldiers. Both guns have alternative firing modes that allow for different approaches. Mando's can be turned in to sniper rifle that will kill most of classes with one good hit. Arc's M5 is extremely rewarding for landing hits in quick succession. Both of those classes are fairly hard to play so it's recommended you try mastering Soldier and Commander also known as Elite Trooper first. We can not skip the rifles like A280 and T21 which are "meta" if I may utter that word especially the second which is present in any game. ET's rifle has two firing modes burst which is extremely powerful if well timed but very ammo consuming and regular fire alike T21's but a little slower. T21 is just wrecking gun it has primary fire which is like a instant charged shot dealing very high base damage, secondary fire is just a rapid fire with pretty good accuracy. Sniper rifles are sort of nightmare in this game. Usually kill in one hit regardless if it's headshot or elsewhere (that might change in the future). Sniping in Movie Battles 2 is much harder than in most of games you are familiar A good player with a mere pistol can punish you shortly after you miss, ammo isn't endless, snipers tend not to pay attention to what is happening around and get suddenly flanked. Seasoned players are paying attention to their surroundings by hearing if they are unable to see. ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ ﾠ